


Sleepover

by the_fox333



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: Inspired by a Hayley Kiyoko song of the same name, which I just purchased yesterday and have been listening to for the past hour while writing this.Thanks to The_Bisexy_Whovian_Werewolf for beta reading :)





	

It was the best of days, it was the worst of days. Amethyst rolled her eyes at her own silent allusion, bad as it may have been. But that didn't make it any less true. Today was supposed to be the best day of the year, as was the birthday cliché, but while it had been amazing, it seemed so much less so because of her acute awareness of how much better it _could have_ been.

It was Peridot's fault, and she meant that in the best way. Fault wasn't quite the right word. Peridot had done nothing wrong. Amethyst knew she had nobody to blame but herself for being such a coward. She'd know Peridot for nine years, and how long had she harbored romantic feelings for her? Four years? Ample time to take action, yet she had been too scared to say anything. What if Peridot turned her down? What if she didn't want to be friends anymore? Amethyst loved being best friends with Peridot, yes, but she wished she could be more. God, she wished she could be so much more.

And all those feelings came to a concurrence today. She had done extra chores for six months, all for the right to take herself and one friend to Six Flags for her birthday. Her parents had been so impressed with her dedication that they threw in a sleepover to boot. Obviously she had chosen Peridot. They had spent hours at the park, leaving when it finally closed and binge-watching a low-budget 80's sci-fi series on Netflix until midnight. It had been great, but every time Amethyst looked over at her friend, beaming at the ride selections or laughing at cheap special effects, she felt a pang of longing. Peridot had noticed now and then, always being reassured that she was fine, and heck yeah she was having fun.

It was 1 AM, and Amethyst was lying awake in her sleeping bag next to Peridot, who was beginning to doze off. Try as she might, she couldn't quell the storm of thoughts running amok in her head. Sure she had been at sleepovers with Peridot before, but never just the two of them. She wanted to lean over and kiss her right then and there. She wanted to- she tried not to think too hard about everything she wanted to do with the girl lying next to her. And to think there was a highly significant chance she would never be able to do any of it... 

Peridot grumbled and rolled over, and Amethyst's tired mind leapt at the opportunity. "Hey Peri," she whispered. "You wanna sleep in my bed?" Peridot sat up and rubbed her eyes with a frown, and Amethyst clarified, "It's more comfortable than the floor, right?"

Peridot hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, okay." Clambering out of her sleeping bag, she lifted the blankets and chose a side. Amethyst's full-size bed was plenty large enough for the both of them, and as she climbed under the covers, she figured this would at least provide some measure of simulated intimacy so she could fall asleep.

Not even five minutes later, Amethyst realized how wrong she was. This was worse, so much worse. Peridot was _right there_ , and she couldn't so much as put an arm around her or snuggle up to her. She was cursed to lie here until morning, her mind filled with fantasies that would never be fulfilled, with Peridot never the wiser. To her, this was just another fun day with her best friend, and nothing would change. They would still be friends- best friends, to be sure, but still just friends.

Amethyst didn't realize she was crying until Peridot put a hand on her shoulder. "Amethyst?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

How was she supposed to say this? _"I'm desperately in love with you and I can't stop thinking about how you'll never be mine?"_ Wiping her eyes, Amethyst rolled over to face Peridot. "It's- it's you," she sniffed.

The hurt look on Peridot's face sent a lance through Amethyst's heart. "Me?" she repeated quietly. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Amethyst exclaimed quickly. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Peridot. "It's- it's not you, it's me." Yes, that was exactly the connotation she wanted. A breakup. "I- fuck, Peri, I-" Amethyst paused as another wave of quiet sobs hit her. Peridot put an arm around her, pulling them both into a sitting position. That was something, at least. Amethyst wiped her face off and took a deep breath. This was it, and that was that. Stripped of her inhibitions by the lateness of the hour, she felt like she had nothing to lose.

"Peridot," she began, "I need to tell you something." Peridot's brows furrowed as Amethyst drew a shaky breath. "Ever since seventh grade, I... I've had a crush on you. I thought it was nothing at first, but then in freshman year, it really started to hit me how much I- I love you, Peridot. And now today we spent all this time alone together, and it was great, but I couldn't stop thinking about how amazing you are, and how much I want you, and- and-" Amethyst's breath caught as she leaned against Peridot. She had just told her best friend and crush exactly how she felt about her, and it was time for the moment of truth. She had no idea what she would do either way; that was the disadvantage and the fun of impulsive late-night ideas.

Peridot was silent for what felt like eternity. _This is it,_ Amethyst's brain screamed at her. _You blew it, you'll never get another chance, she hates you now..._ It couldn't have been more than 30 seconds realistically, but they were the worst 30 seconds of her life.

These worst 30 seconds were followed by what Amethyst would remember as the best 30 seconds of the year. She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but suddenly Peridot was kissing her, their lips locked inseparably until they both pulled away, gasping for air. Peridot wasted no time in launching into her own explanation. "Amethyst, ever since I met you, I thought you were cool and funny, and I wanted to be your friend. And then even when I was, and we were BFFs, I wanted more. And then we got to high school, and that's when I really realized how I felt about you." She kissed Amethyst again, quick and light. "I love you, Amethyst," she smiled.

"Pinch me," was Amethyst's only reply. She stifled a yelp as Peridot complied. Surely this wasn't happening. Peridot, one of her oldest and best friends and her first and only crush, had just admitted she loved her. And she had kissed her. On the lips. Twice. If this was a dream, it was either amazing or awful. If it was real... Well, she'd see about that in the morning.

Peridot broke the brief silence. "Um, so... What now?" Amethyst frowned. They had all night, together, in a bed... She quickly chased those thoughts away. Too fast too soon, even with Peridot.

"I guess we sleep," Amethyst said, almost a question. Peridot shrugged, lying back down. This time it was Amethyst who leaned over and kissed her, wrapping her arms around- could she say her girlfriend now? Holy shit, she probably could. Peridot hugged her back, and when they finally woke late the next morning, they remained entwined.


End file.
